


falling ain't easy

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could probably be a lot worse than it is, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling ain't easy

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #92: Love

“You are literally so disgusting,” Dean complained as he waded through an ankle-deep sea of crumpled tissues, doing his absolute best not to look like a cringing housewife that had just seen a mouse. From his blanket cocoon on the sofa, Cas snorted wetly.

“Are you saying you don't _looove_ me anymore, Dean?” Cas sniffled in mock despondency, pointedly blowing his nose into another tissue and then throwing it on the floor below him. His nose was Rudolph-red, and Dean's own skin tingled in sympathy just to see it.

“Sweetheart, there is nothing on this earth, in heaven, or even in _hell_ that would make me stop loving you. Just don't expect a kiss any time soon, all right?” Dean patted Cas' head, as close as he was willing to get to the newly-human vat of germs, and set the bowl he'd been carrying down on the tray table beside the couch. So far, Cas hadn't been able to keep anything solid down; Dean affected an expression of long suffering for it, but truthfully he didn't mind making Mom's tomato-rice soup for his sick boyfriend.

“There you go. You want some crackers with it?”

Cas' face twisted in immediate distaste, and he snatched the bowl away like Dean had just asked if he wanted a few live spiders sprinkled on top instead. “No! It's perfect as it is.”

Dean preened. _Damn right it was._

 


End file.
